nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
A Scene Revisited
A Scene Revisited is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Kneecap Hill, just outside Tephra Cave. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Fiora and Reyn are at a pink level of affinity and if they are both in the active party after the Mechon Attack on Colony 9. dialogues Introduction Fiora: Reyn, look! What a sight. Reyn: It’s a sight all right. Fiora: What’s wrong, Reyn? It’s not like you to look so serious. Reyn: Hey! I can be serious if I want to! Fiora: Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. What’s on your mind? +8 Reyn: ''first time I came here.'' Before I came here with Shulk, I’d never seen this place. Fiora: Was there something special about that day? You’ve never told me about it. Reyn: You could say that. It’s the day we set out from Colony 9. Well, it might not have been the exact day. I don’t remember. Fiora: Oh, I see. Was that just after I was taken? I messed up pretty badly that day. Reyn: Why would you say that? Man, now you’re the one who’s not acting like yourself. Fiora: I suppose... But if I hadn’t tried to be a hero, you could have stayed in Colony 9. Reyn: one thinks that, Fiora. ' '''Don’t beat yourself up about it! '''Fiora:' But, Reyn... I... Reyn: I don’t regret leaving the colony behind. And I don’t blame you for all this stuff that’s happened. Fiora: That makes me feel better. Thanks, Reyn. Reyn: Even if you hadn’t got kidnapped that day, we still would have left. It feels like we were destined or something. Fiora: You think the Monado would have led you on this journey anyway? Reyn: Yeah. Something like that. Or maybe you’d have just kept browbeating us until we did it. Fiora: Much as I hate to admit it, I think you’ve hit the nail on the head! I can’t imagine just sitting there with the colony in ruins. I’d have wanted to go out and get revenge on the Mechon. Reyn: I knew it! So don’t worry, OK? Soon this’ll be over and we can all go back to the colony for good. Fiora: That sounds great! +4; -4 Reyn: ''first time I came here.'' Before I came here with Shulk, I’d never seen this place. Fiora: Was there something special about that day? You’ve never told me about it. Reyn: You could say that. It’s the day we set out from Colony 9. Well, it might not have been the exact day. I don’t remember. Fiora: Oh, I see. Was that just after I was taken? I messed up pretty badly that day. Reyn: Why would you say that? Man, now you’re the one who’s not acting like yourself. Fiora: I suppose... But if I hadn’t tried to be a hero, you could have stayed in Colony 9. Reyn: ''can say that again.'' I reckon we’d still be in Colony 9 if you hadn’t done that. Fiora: If you mean if I hadn’t got myself kidnapped? Maybe... Reyn: Hey! Wait! Hang on! You’re making it sound all depressing! That’s not what I meant at all! Fiora: What? Reyn: Think about it, Fiora. If we just sat around in Colony 9 for the rest of our lives... We’d never have found a way to beat the Mechon! Fiora: Oh, I guess that’s true... Reyn: So cheer up! Me and Shulk were always gonna get off our bums and leave. I learnt new things, met new people... It’s been great! I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Fiora: Really? Thanks, Reyn. Thanks for making me feel better. Reyn: Anytime! And besides... Soon this’ll be over and we can all go back to the colony for good. Fiora: I can’t wait! -4; +4 Reyn: ''dinner. What else?!'' I look out across this beautiful vista and I can’t help but think... What are we gonna eat tonight? Fiora: What?! How are the two in any way connected?! Reyn: I’m just worried about it, OK?! You know it’s my turn to make dinner! And you always get angry when I cook! Fiora: And you know why, too! Because you just cook meat! Reyn: So? Meat’s good! It’s full of... er... meat! And don’t you think my cooking’s improved since I left the colony? Fiora: Well, I don’t remember you cooking a single meal at the colony, so... Reyn: Nope. Had never touched a frying pan in my life. But I’m a new Reyn these days! And I’ve decided that tonight... I’m gonna make you my extra special speciality! Fiora: Ooh, what is it? Reyn: ''cabbage parcels!'' I read the recipe in some book. It looks like something even I could manage! Fiora: Sounds like you’re learning. I can’t wait! Oh, but I remember Sharla saying she didn’t like cabbage parcels... Reyn: Oh, all right then. I won’t cook after all. Fiora: Wait a minute! You were supposed to be making it for me, not Sharla! Reyn: Yeah, I did. But you know, majority rules. I’ve gotta cater to all tastes. Meat it is! Fiora: How is that catering to all tastes?! I already told you I don’t want meat! Right, how about an omelette? They’re easy to make and Sharla’s a big fan. Reyn: Hey, no one was talking about Sharla. Why’d ya bring her up? But... I guess if you want eggs, I can’t really mess that up. Fiora: Hooray for Reyn! The best chef on all Bionis! Reyn: You bet! Before you know it, I’ll be cooking up a storm! -8 Reyn: ''dinner. What else?!'' I look out across this beautiful vista and I can’t help but think... What are we gonna eat tonight? Fiora: What?! How are the two in any way connected?! Reyn: I’m just worried about it, OK?! You know it’s my turn to make dinner! And you always get angry when I cook! Fiora: And you know why, too! Because you just cook meat! Reyn: So? Meat’s good! It’s full of... er... meat! And don’t you think my cooking’s improved since I left the colony? Fiora: Well, I don’t remember you cooking a single meal at the colony, so... Reyn: Nope. Had never touched a frying pan in my life. But I’m a new Reyn these days! And I’ve decided that tonight... I’m gonna make you my extra special speciality! Fiora: Ooh, what is it? Reyn: ''beast-on-the-bone!'' So I get a big ol’ joint of meat. Then I marinade it for 24 hours and roast over an open fire. A real man’s dinner! Fiora: If that’s all you can come up with, I’m never eating your food again! And as if I’m waiting another 24 hours for tonight’s dinner! Reyn: Haha, gotcha! Don’t worry, Fiora. I was only joking. Fiora: Yeah, laugh it up! It’s all one big joke to you! The rest of us are sick of you serving up big burnt slabs of meat! Reyn: All right, fine! Why don’t you teach me how to cook more stuff? Fiora: Now, Reyn... I don’t mind teaching you, but are you going to listen? You remember what happened last time, don’t you? You ‘borrowed’ the Monado and tried to use it to cut vegetables. Reyn: Don’t you worry, Fiora! When we get back to the colony, I’ll be the best student ever! Fiora: You better not let me down. I can just see you injuring yourself using a real knife! Reyn: R-right! Man, this cooking stuff sounds dangerous. I hope you’re gonna be gentle with me, Fiora! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Tephra Cave Heart-to-Heart